


Meet Hera

by CuriousThimble



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: OC, meet the OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Hera endures a strange interview for the Ravenloft archives.





	Meet Hera

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today, so i thought it would be fun to do an OC Interview that's been floating around tumblr for a few days. Hera is originally a D&D character who I thought would have some unusual views on the Dragon Age universe, and you'll be (officially) meeting her later this year.

OC Interview

1\. What is your name?

Hera

2\. What is your real name?

Hera Antoinette Drakul, Queen of Darkness

3\. Do you know why you were called that?

My parents were...what do the kids say? Extra?

4\. Are you single or taken?

Single

5\. Have any abilities or powers?

Oh darling...my abilities could make your toes curl

6\. Stop being a Mary Sue

You live for a hundred years and see how much YOU improve on a chosen task

7\. What’s your eye colour?

Violet

8\. How about your hair colour?

Black as a raven's wing

9\. Have you any family members?

My sweet twin brother, Zeus

10\. Oh? What about pets?

I have this DARLING little animated doll I picked up in Ravenloft.

11\. That’s cool I guess, now tell me about something you don’t like.

Disloyalty and the smell of old blood

12\. Do you have any hobbies/activities you like doing? 

I'm a courtesan, and I enjoy my profession quite a lot

13\. Ever hurt anyone before?

Yes, they deserved it.

14\. Ever… killed anyone before?

Yes, they deserved it.

15\. What kind of animal are you?

A cat, lying in the sun with a dish of cream.

16\. Name your worst habits.

I'm a liar.

17\. Do you look up to anyone at all?

I admire quite a few people, but I no longer 'look up' to anyone.

18\. Gay, straight, or bisexual?

I'll take anyone who captures my fancy

19\. Do you go to school?

I have been educated, but there were no schools in my childhood home

20\. Do you ever want to marry and have kids one day?

I am barren. As for marriage, it would have to be quite a daring love.

21\. Do you have any fanboys/fangirls?

Naturally

22\. What are you most afraid of?

Nothing, precious. I am the scariest thing in the dark.

23\. What do you usually wear?

Silks and velvets

24\. Do you love someone?

Where did you get that foolish notion? Courtesans don't fall in love.

25\. When was the last time you wet yourself?

I beg your pardon?!

26\. Well, it’s not over yet!

I daresay this is the worst interview I've ever endured.

27\. What class are you? (High class, middle class, low class )

Any of them, if the price is right.

28\. How many friends do you have?

I have quite the collection.

29\. What are your thoughts on pie?

It...has its uses.

30\. Favourite drink?

Wine

31\. What’s your favourite place?

That has...changed. I am not comfortable talking about it. Move on, please.

32\. Are you interested in someone?

I...Well... That's foolish. You're quite interested in my love life. Shall I tell you instead how many lovers I have in a year?

33\. What’s your bra cup size and/or how big is your willy?

No bigger than perfection.

34\. Would you rather swim in the lake or the ocean?

I prefer rivers

35\. What’s your type?

I have no type. I have had them all, and found joy there.

36\. Any fetishes?

I have participated in all of them, in some form

37\. Seme or uke? Top or Bottom? Dominant or Submissive?

It quite depends on my partner, their desires, and the size of the purse.

38\. Camping or indoors?

I prefer my castle.

39\. Are you wanting the interview to end?

I do have things to do, being queen and all.

40\. Now it’s over!

Lovely. I'll have someone show you out, but a bit of advice? Make sure you reach the door before dark. There are horrors in my forests you cannot yet imagine.


End file.
